


The beast within

by ScreamingParrot



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Character Death, F/M, Knotting, Porn With Plot, Rape, What Was I Thinking?, death during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingParrot/pseuds/ScreamingParrot
Summary: Dear God what was I thinkingSorry DisneyI own nothingPorn with minimal plot character death during sex





	The beast within

The snow fell in pretty flurrys signalling the end of another year trapped under the crones curse

Mrs Potts sat staring out the window the heat from her china fogged up the glass as she simmered

The old man from the village who had arrived yesterday had been locked in the tower till earlier tonight but as soon as the girl arrived he had been thrown into the trunk to be delivered back to the village a deal had been struck, her for him

The girl was the old mans daughter, no surprise there, follwing him trying to save herself a girl her age and unmarried it would only be by the will of her father she was indulged and without his protection she would be forced to wed

No doubt she was repulsed by the Beast but she was a chance, more of a chance then theyd had in years maybe just maybe

The window was compleatly fogged up now and it was time to prepare for supper best make the girl feel welcome

Lumiere and Cogsworth had taken care of moving her to an actual room rather than the towers drafty cell but the master hadnt taken well to the servants ingenuity he seemed to be loosing more and more of his humanity with every passing year

Stalking the dingy hallways the Beast raged

He had been so young when he was turned he had lived longer as an animal would he pursue the girl as a love interest or accept his fate?

Crash

the suit of armour was wrenched from its

stand as claws sharp as a broadsword ripped through the breastplate as easily as a knife through butter

How dare she! How very dare she! Who was this bitch to come breaking into his castle, his home! to try and save her father of all things after he trespassed himself! did she fancy herself the one to break the curse? Pah! 

oh she would pay, pay for all the years all the hurt and pain that crone had caused him he no longer cared if he stayed a beast

the girl would pay

meanwhile 

The servants had brought Belle downstairs given her supper and a show before she went back up to bed for the evening 

She hadnt been in her room when he first went looking for her but her sent was clear and fresh amongst the dust, trailing its way down to the kitchen, the Beast stalked his prey 

Entering the kitchen a scean of carnage greated him plates and food littered everywhere, she had left already ushered away as sosoon as the servants knew their master was approaching   
they would guard her closely tonight but tomorrow was another day 

The next morning he awoke to find a formal breakfast afair, the table was set with cutlery and crockery no less  
Having eschewed the use of these items himself many years ago the Beast growled to see them ready to smadh them from the table   
but wait   
he sented her from accross the room not having noticed her as he entered   
there she sat quietly eating porridge her eyes downcast, her breathing quickening in fear

The whore was fertile ready to be mated not that she would know dumb humans couldnt smell the pheromones it was driving him slowly wild  
He needed to get out of this stuffy room somewhere the air flowed freely damnit   
Fumbling the spoon as he attempted civility the stupid whore smiled at him taking pity lifting the bowl to sip at the porridge instead he took the opportunity to suggest a wslk through the grounds after breakfast 

Mrs Potts was ecstatic!   
The master was acting like a gentleman taking her arm to guide her through the snow as they fed the birds table scraps   
It was a few hours till they started back towards the castle

"Belle, I have something I would like to show you" 

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise"

keeping his stride clipped so she could keep up he lead the way, the muttering of his staff could just be heard as they kept out of sight

"Did you see that!did you see!"

"Hush now Chip, Lumiere did you see which way they went?"

"Towards the library my dear"

"Thanks be praised ! He listened, he'll try to woo the girl . . . "

". . . and break the curse"

.......

"Close your eyes"

Belle could hear a rustling as she felt the Beadt leap from her side, the room became lighter as she heard curtains pulled wide and felt the winter sun on her face 

"Open them" 

""Oh Beast!" exclaimed Belle in delight she had never seen so many books

"Its yours"

Her smile was almost infectious as Belle began to browse the book shelves lost in her own world her sent permeating the room the Beast began stalked her

Climbing back down from one of the ladders after perusing the higher shelves she bent over to pick up the stack of books she had amassed so far

Her pert buttocks dancing in the air the beast could hold out no longer his cock sliding pink and glistening from its sheath dripping precum and slick onto his pelt

He licked his lips she hadnt yet noticed his intentions as he slowly crept forwards

As the top book slid from the tip of the stack Belle bent further over to retrieve it when suddenly calloused paws gripped her waist pulling her backwards into his groin

A startled sequel of protest broke past her lips

"Beast! are you alright? did you trip?"

His paws only gripped tighter on her sleder hips in reply almost meeting around them as he dragged his claws back towards her ass ripping the fabric to shreads and discarding it as he went

"What are you doing? Beast, Beast please Beast no!"

His claws dug into her skin then as she tried in vain to wriggle free

Her tight pink lips glistened with moisture as he rutted his rock hard cock against them teasing himself with the knowledge her body was ready for him even if she wasnt aware of it before he sank the tip in roughly, with no finesse whatsoever he slammed his hard cock right in to her throbbing pussy and for a moment it hurt like hell she was so tight he felt the snap of her maidenhead as she screamed pulling back a little to be sure, the blood sparkled like rubies upon his shaft 

She shook against him trying to jerk away but it was futile

thrusting gently a time or two to loosen her up his own slick coating her walls easing his passage before frustration overtook him and he pounded into her 

Bell just laid there in shock and pain letting him have her over the pile of books

It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life, so tight so warm as his prick slipped in and out of her wet cunt, the more he fucked her the more of his juice flowed to ease his way

She was crying now his cock hiting the right spots dragging her closer to her unwilling orgasm his rough fur rasping over her swollen and abused clit

plunging forward he forced himself as deep as he could go balls slapping againt her thigh grunting as he felt his shaft bottoming out at her cervix 

the only thing in his mind know to knott her 

His bitch needed breeding, Knotting her, Filling her with his seed till she took, Then watching her swell with his litter before repeating the process for all time 

Something grabbed Belles attention brushing against her, something was trying to push its way past her wet pussy lips, something that she did not recognize, it felt huge.   
Catching a glimpse reflected in the many windows she watched him in her detached state slamming his cock into her abused hole, then a glimpse of what looked like a big ball by his cock.

His rampant thrusting became more urgent as Belle watched this thing grow to about the size of a tennis ball  
She could feel it push harder against her soaking slit with each thrust of his cock until he was trying to push it in her

For a moment she came back to her senses overtaken by a sudden feeling of alarm, how was she going to take that? The biggest thing she had taken before being her fingers she wa already streached beyond her limits 

Reaching down in a vain attempt to prevent him pushing it in her the Beast beat to the punch as soon as her hand slipped between them he instinctively knew and forced it in but the thing was still expanding 

Tipping over the edge as the bitch tried to deny him the Beast thrust mightily forcing his knott inside her claiming her and roaring as his knot plumed up even further inside his female stretching her, filling her as he spilt rope after rope of hot cum deep into her womb sealing it there 

His claw reached over covering her mouth as she screamed in pain but he did not care she was stuck with this big lump of flesh deep in her pussy and he still fucked it into her trying to force it deeper still

thank god he had finally finished maybe know she could escape him 

trying to ease herself forward and off his giant cock now the size of a small melon the tugging at her walls was too much

he was locked into her

a growl of warning for her to stop moving as his arms crashed to the floor over the top of her his fur tickling her back as Belle wimpered and shook under him

"Good girl, thats it take it all urgh" grinding his knot into her still milking the jizz from his balls with every thrust he was hitting the sweet spot now with every movment 

Instinctively Belle began to make thrusting motions so as he thrust at her, She thrusted back at him, driving his cock and knot deeper   
She had lost all reason wanting to be fucked and fucked hard until she came. The unfamiliar feeling of oncoming orgasm began to build in her groin, lifting her bum she began moaning and grinding her clit back onto his hair nut sack trying to get him to fuck her pussy harder and with each weak thrust of his knotted cock she grew nearer and nearer  
as it hit her in one huge wave of perverted sexual lust overwhelmed with a shattering orgasm that ripped through her virgin body tears were running from her eyes, legs went rigid and his cock and its obscene knot was trapped in her starving cunt as she wallowed in cum lust.

Te crunch of snow was all the warning they got before the window burst in showering the carpet and its occupants in icey shards

Gaston's shotgun boomed

The Beasts head snapped back

Collapsing back onto the rug his blood and brain matter splattered on the books behind them

Belle lurched sideways dragged with the Beast as he toppled

Gaston reached out his hand to haul Belle to her feet wincing in pain the dead beasts knot was still firmly inplace 

scared that Gaston had witnessed her eventual lust for the act Belle worridly asked 

"How much did you see?"

Gaston tugged her roughly to her feat ignoring her scream as the bessts knott tore from her aching pussy his thick white jizz streaming down her thighs and mixing with the blood pooling below, she looked up at her saviour

"Ive been watching you since the garden" 

Gaston gripped her shoulder roughly as he steared her out into the hallway and down the front steps past the milling servants and to his horse

"You got what you deserved for spurning me before"


End file.
